


in the stillness of this room

by Bork__Bork



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bork__Bork/pseuds/Bork__Bork
Summary: He could let go. He could run away. And yet, he can't.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Pinga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	in the stillness of this room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh it's been a while since I last wrote something, and an especially long while since I last wrote smut. I... don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I guess it was kind of cathartic... maybe? I hope my characterization is ok, still feel like I don't have a good grasp on Shirou and Pingua. But I still love them. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave kudos/comments!! Thank you for reading!

It burns when Pingua slowly enters him. An arm wraps around him, clutching him tightly. Shirou can feel the weight of the birdman’s chest pressing against his back, hot and firm. It’s like there’s nowhere for Shirou to run, nowhere for him to hide his feelings.

“Kh—! Pingua…” Shirou shakily breathes. Pingua leans in to kiss along his neck, trailing up to his ear.

“Fuck, you’re rather tight today, Shirou,” Pingua whispers. “You’ve been a good boy for me this past week, huh?”

“Oi, shut it— _ngh!”_

Shirou gasps and moans, shivering in Pingua’s embrace. A warm hand curls around his cock, languidly stroking it to life. An index finger rubs against the underside of the head, drawing out even more lewd noises from the white-haired man.

It’s torture: how slow Pingua’s movements are, how good it feels, how painful it feels. It’s torture that Shirou _knows_ that this can’t last forever. It’s torture that he can’t stop thinking about how all this could just vanish in an instant. 1000 years passed by in a blink of an eye, after all. Sometimes he’s afraid he’ll wake up one day and everyone will be gone. Mayor will be gone. Michiru will be gone. Pingua will be gone. It’s times like these when he thinks he’d be better off keeping a certain distance and throwing himself into work, into his duty to protect all beastmen. He _is_ Ginrou, after all. A god doesn’t have any right to be so close to other mortals.

“Did you miss me?” Pingua murmurs in between kisses.

“…Yeah.”

Some part of Shirou feels like he’s lying. Maybe it’s the collective thousand of souls in him, angered that he’s still alive, still able to make love with another person, unlike them. Or maybe it’s the part that reminds him that the longer he keeps this relationship up, the worse the heartbreak will be later on. He thought he would’ve known better by now, old and wise enough to avoid such a temptation. But his lips still crash into Pingua’s eagerly. His body still takes in Pingua so easily, like it was meant for him. Like they were meant for each other.

…Something ludicrous like that.

Shirou signals for Pingua to pause and flips himself onto his back on the bed. He shivers. The cold bedroom air hits him brutally, making him feel even more exposed than usual. But Pingua quickly climbs on top of him, kissing his taut chest before meeting his chapped lips again. Warm hands trace the various scars adorned across his body, sun-touched skin melting with snow-white.

“You really are beautiful,” Pingua mutters in awe beneath his breath. Shirou grimaces and looks away, but he can’t hide from the birdman’s gaze: those coral pink eyes, so honest and bright. He can’t hide when Pingua slinks down to wrap his lips around his cock, looking up at him with fervor and desire, _worshipping_ him— not because he’s Ginrou, but because he’s Shirou Ogami.

…Right.

“You’re beautiful too, Pingua,” Shirou whispers, running his fingers through the albatross’ hair, in awe of such fidelity. He caresses the man’s cheek. He lets out a small whimper when Pingua lets go of him with a pop of his lips and lines up his hips to press into him.

A slew of expletives escape Pingua’s mouth when he sheathes himself fully into Shirou. He quickly finds a good rhythm, just the right pace to make Shirou arch his back and plead for more, but not too rushed nor frantic. They continue at it for a while longer, with Pingua humming and whispering sweet nothings into Shirou’s ear and Shirou yearning to meet him at each thrust. But it doesn’t take too long before their movements start to falter as Pingua begins to drive more forcefully into him, hunching protectively over the wolfman’s body.

Pain and pleasure churn together in a pool beneath Shirou’s stomach, and he cries out loud, chanting Pingua’s name while desperately clinging onto his back as he cums. A low, drawn-out groan from Pingua follows, pulsing hot white inside him. And then, everything fades into black.

* * *

Shirou creaks open his eyes, unsure of how much time has passed. It’s dark in the bedroom, and he’s underneath the covers. There’s a soft breath tickling his ear. He turns his head to see the birdman lying next to him, fast asleep. His hand lies close to his face, as if reaching out to Shirou. He tentatively draws up his hand to curl around Pingua’s, feeling the calloused skin and warm strength beneath.

He could let go. He could run away. This could never mean anything. It was never supposed to mean anything. He’s a god— immortal. Nothing good can come out of this; it’s not fair for either of them. And yet, he can’t. He wants to stay here with him. He wants someone to confide with. He wants someone to share a life with, someone to share this utterly crushing burden with, even if it’s only temporary. So in the stillness of this room, of this moment in time, he can’t let go.

He won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Shirou is a little selfish... but he kind of needs that, doesn't he?
> 
> I guess this takes place in Pingua's hotel/apartment bedroom or something cuz anime logic idk
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
